


A Good Morning

by LillithMiles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya and Gendry are horny on main 24/7 and you can't convince me they aren't, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMiles/pseuds/LillithMiles
Summary: Arya and Gendry have a good time in the morning.





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! How are you? It's been a while since my last posted fic... Well, about this fic: I started writing it in 2012, when I had a huge block when it came to anything sex related. It's been sitting on my drafts since then. Last night, I decide to try and finish. To my surprise, I did it! It's not explicit or super smutty but it's a victory. Hope you enjoy!

Gendry was shaving, half ready for work when Arya walked to their en-suite bathroom and leaned against the doorframe, watching him with sleepy eyes, her partially undone braid over her shoulder.

 

"Why are you up so early?", she asked with a yawn. 

 

"It's not so early and I needed to shave...", he answered, smiling at her through the mirror.

 

"Hm..."

 

Gendry thought she was going to go back to bed or maybe grab some clothes and go take a shower (because it really wasn't so early and she needed to get ready for work too) but she stood there, just looking at him.

 

"What?" He asked, with a light frown.

 

"I like to watch you shave..."

 

Gendry smiled. "Should I have called you to see the whole event?"

 

She shook her head, still too sleepy to even care about his teasing. He smiled again, finishing to shave and washing his face. She stepped closer and sat upon the counter, beside the sink.

 

"Let me see it."

 

He pressed a towel over his face and turned to her, but she pulled him closer, between her legs. "So? What's the verdict?"

 

"You have a cut here." She pressed a small ball of cotton soaked in antiseptic to the wound and Gendry hissed. "Don't be a baby."

 

"It hurts."

 

"Should I kiss it better?"

 

"Will you?"

 

"No."

 

He chuckled. "How come you never told me you like to watch me shave?"

 

"I don't know, it never seemed important." She was awake now, a glint in her eyes telling Gendry that they were at risk of getting really late for work. "But now it's your time to tell me something."

 

"I tell you everything." She pinched him on the side and he laughed but held her hand away from his skin. "Okay. Uh, I really like what you're wearing."

 

Arya looked down at the large light grey threadbare t-shirt she used to sleep. "You must like, it's your shirt."

 

"No, it's you wearing it." Gendry let go of her hand and rested both of his on her thighs, lightly rubbing his thumbs over her skin. "And the hair."

 

"It's all messy." She pushed the braid over her shoulder.

 

He pushed her (his) shirt up a bit and exhaled sharply at the sight of her black lace underwear.

 

"By the Seven, I love these panties!"

 

"You've seen them last night.", she teased as his hands ran up her thighs to rest on her hips, one thumb going under the black lace and rubbing circles dangerously close to her center. Arya sighed. "The novelty should have worn off by now"

 

"Says who?" He leaned to kiss and nibble at her jaw and neck.

 

She let her head fall back and smiled, her hand running up his back and grabbing his hair. He had abandoned the military hair style, letting his hair grow until it was long enough to grab. And, oh, how Arya loved to grab and pull his hair when they fucked. She guided his mouth to hers and lost herself in their kiss. He pulled her closer, pushing her legs further apart.

 

Her other hand found his belt and yanked it open. He smiled at her eagerness while pressing kisses along her jaw. "Don't go hurt me down there or we won't be able to finish."

 

"Don't worry, we'll finish." She kissed him again, hard and pushed his pants down. Arya felt his hands trying to pull her panties out of the way. "Don't rip those!" 

 

He actually paused and leaned back to look at her. "Really? It's not like I won't buy you a new pair if I  _ accidentally _ destroy these…" and his hands were back at the lace. With a hard pull, he ripped the panties open and smirked at Arya. "Oops, it seems I accidentally ripped your underwear, love."

 

Arya absolutely loved when Gendry ripped their clothes off. Usually it happened when they were in a haste to feel each other's skin against their own, but sometimes he'd do it on purpose, just to drive her crazy. It worked like a charm. She pulled him back to her, and he held one of her legs by the knee, encouraging her to curl it around his waist.

 

They didn't have time for (more) foreplay but they were both perfectly ready for the main event, anyway. Arya moaned against his mouth as he pushed inside her, a hand fisted in his hair.

 

She was always so aggressive in their love-making, with the bites and the hair-pulling and the way she scratched him, so hard that she could draw blood sometimes. But he never complained. Her nature was wild and he loved it. In fact, it matched his own intensity. Gendry was not one for scratches and bites, but hickeys and light bruises? That was right up his alley. And the same pleasure Arya felt when she would send him to work with a very noticeable bite mark on the neck, he felt when he noticed her poking her thighs where he knew there was finger shaped bruises. He was more careful than her with choosing the locations, though. Arya liked when everyone saw her handwork; Gendry usually reserved his for places easily covered by clothes (his favorite places to suck bruises were the inner side of her thighs and her breasts; Arya was a fan of marking his neck, jaw, his back and chest).

 

He moved hard against her, his mouth sucking red marks on her collarbone. One of his hands wandered up under her shirt and found her nipple and squeezed it. Arya moaned loud as she met each thrust, hand fisted in his hair, mouth open and head thrown back. Gendry could listen the curses softly spilling from her lips along with demands for him to move faster.

 

They were both close and didn't have much time anyway, so he set a brutal pace, chasing his orgasm as his other hand got busy playing with her clit. He pressed a hard kiss to the side of her mouth and asked her to look at him. It set them both off like fireworks to stare at each other eyes this close to coming. He whispered "Come, love" and she did, with a cry, the tightening of her around him pulling him over the edge as well. 

 

Arya fell against him, boneless, lazy and satisfied. He'd love to take her to bed and start all over again, taking his time and spreading kisses all over her body, teasing her and keeping her on the edge until she begged him or punched him to let her come. 'I should do this tonight…', he thought, smiling and kissing her jaw. She moaned, almost purred even, as she nuzzled his neck and pulled him closer. She would be cuddly like this for a while and, if they had time, he'd fully enjoy. But they didn't 'cause real life was calling. He pulled away and she protested.

 

"We need to move and go to work. Be productive, like society expects us to."

 

"Fuck society." He chuckled and she smiled and kissed him one more time before pulling back and reluctantly pushing him away. "I'm hungry. I want scrambled eggs."

 

"With bacon, toasts and a cup of black coffee on the side?"

 

Her smile widened. "You know me too well..."

 

"Yes, I do. As you know me." She smiled. He stepped back, but Arya pulled him to her one more time.

 

When they finally broke the kiss, she said. "Now you can go."

 

"As you command, my lady."

 

They were only 15 minutes late when they left home that day. And when Gendry came back, making good of his promise, he presented Arya more panties to replace the one he ripped. As Arya ran her fingers over the delicate garments, all made of lace and/or silk, she secretly wondered how long it would take for Gendry to rip those from her body as well. She only hoped it wouldn't take long. 

 


End file.
